Love Where It Wasn't Supposed To Be
by klaroline-heart
Summary: The Mikaelson Kids join Caroline's family and it causes a few issues in her life. She learns what true friendship and true Family is... 3 Part Maybe More.. (Step-Sibling Love) Klaroline/Steroline & Many More
1. Meeting The Family

**My New Story. 3 Parts possibly more.**

 **Summary: Caroline is an only child of Bill Forbes. Moving in his girlfriend and her children causes a few minor issues. Caroline is dating her childhood friend Stefan. Things happen that change Caroline's relationships and show her what true friendship and family really is.. Read to find out more!**

 **Klaro - Step Siblings ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Caroline laid across the outdoor recliner sun glasses on and a cold glass of juice on the table beside her when her father blocked her sun light

"Caroline, I need you to put something appropriate on. Esther and her children will be here soon"

Caroline groaned as she sat up dropping her magazine on the couch

"I don't even know why they need to come. This is our home, this was Mom's home"

Bill felt his heart sink at her words, she'd lost her mother when she was eleven years old and he'd taken her to their Florida home to ease some of her pain but now he wanted to bring his girlfriend Esther and her children into their family home.

"Come on Care bear, I know it's hard for you but I really like her and we'd like you all to get on"

Caroline huffed as she walked towards the house

"Fine anything you say Daddy. But I am not sharing a bedroom" Bill sighed.

Of course his daughter would grow into a spoilt brat being an only child.

* * *

"Mr Forbes, Ms Mikaelson and her children are here" Bill looked up to Stephen his butler and followed close behind him

"Thank you Stephen"

Bill smiled adoringly as Esther walked towards him

"Hello my love" She beamed brightly as he laid a kiss upon her lips

"Gross get a room" Bill looked towards the stairs to see Caroline wearing one of her many short dresses that barely covered her

"Caroline this is Esther and her children"

Caroline looked at them quickly

"Hi. Dad I'm going shopping with Bonnie and Elena then I'm staying at Bonnie's…"

Bill looked at her sternly

"Not tonight Caroline. Tell the girls they can stay but you are not tonight I'm sorry"

Caroline glared at him

"Fine! I'm going to a party on the beach though!" She stomped back upstairs.

Klaus and Kol shared a look as she walked away, they both knew what the other was thinking but didn't dare voice their opinions in front of their mother.

She was gorgeous, the attitude and the blonde curls bouncing on her shoulders made her that much more appealing.

"I'm sorry about Caroline, she's still not come to terms with the idea of two families combining, she' an only child" Bill apologized for his daughter trying to make the children understand her a little

"I sometimes I wish I was an only child too" Rebekah replied looking towards her five brothers and older snobby sister.

"Why don't you kids go find yourselves a room but please refrain from going into the room on the top floor, that's Caroline's room and she's very private with her things"

They all nodded as they went to find their own bedrooms.

* * *

Caroline sat in the drivers seat of her car singing along to the music with her best friends as they pulled up to her house.

"Come on, I want to see these new 'Siblings' of yours" Elena air quoted.

Caroline groaned as she climbed out of her car locking the doors

"Seriously Elena. I don't care about those stupid kids and they are not my siblings. I give them a month until she's running"

Bonnie shook her head

"I think it's nice that your dad's moving on."

Caroline glared at her.

"I don't mean like that, I mean that he's found love again after loosing your mom."

Caroline sighed, defeated because she knew in her heart Bonnie was right, her father did deserve to move on and be happy.

"Miss Caroline. I've prepared the beds in your bedroom for you"

Caroline genuinely smiled as she looked up at Stephen

"Thank you" He nodded in acknowledgement.

The three girls walked up to the stairs listening as the others fought over what bedrooms they were staying in especially the girls.

"Gosh now I know why my mom stopped at one" Caroline laughed.

"Hey not fair. My mom had five kids and we aren't dysfunctional" Caroline giggled

"Well your sisters may be dysfunctional but not you or Jeremy. Other than your persistence to play with Damon Salvatore and Matt Donovan"

Caroline earned an elbow from her best friend.

Climbing the stairs to her suite she laughed but as she opened the door she was greeted by two boys sat on two of the three beds in her bedroom

"Excuse me! What are you doing in my bedroom?" Caroline rested her palms against her hips glaring at the two smirking boys.

"Get out now!" She almost screamed aloud.

"Oh come on love, There's enough room for us to join your sleep over."

If looks could kill.

Even if he kind of looked hot she refused to allow herself to get remotely close to these people.

"Come on Nik, We've had our fun for tonight. Maybe we can join them in the pool tomorrow" The dark haired one suggested

"You aren't setting foot in my pool"

Kol smirked along with Klaus as they walked towards the door

"You have no choice Darling'"

Caroline huffed in frustration.

Kol turned around quickly swatting her ass as he walked away

"Gah! Just leave me alone" She roared angrily as she slammed her door shut.

"Wow they are…" Bonnie began

"Hot" Elena finished earning a disapproving glare from Caroline as she pulled her phone from her pocket

"Who're you calling?" Bonnie questioned but received Caroline's index finger pointing in the air to keep her quiet

"Hey Stefan, Dad's doing a BBQ tomorrow I thought you and the boys would like to join us, yeah cool"

Caroline smile grew

"Your dad isn't having a BBQ Care" Bonnie said confused. Caroline looked down at her phone sending a message to her father

"We will be now" She grinned

before throwing herself onto her bed.

* * *

The following morning Caroline began bossing everybody around and trying to get things in order when Rebekah came towards her

"Would you like any help?"

Caroline glanced up over the top of her clip board

"Erm.. Yeah. Keep your brothers away from me"

Caroline snapped and went back to bossing people around.

Rebekah huffed slightly upset as she walked back towards the house, she just wanted to fit in, to make friends and be helpful but nobody seemed to want her around

"Hey Bekah? Whats wrong?"

Rebekah came close to tears as she saw Klaus coming towards her

"I just wanted to help. You and Kol are going to ruin this, I just want to feel like I fit in"

Klaus looked towards Caroline as she made her demands

"That little…" He was cut off by a flick behind the ear by Finn

"Don't even think about it you little dweeb! Go help mom in the kitchen"

Finn demanded being one of the eldest he got to make those demands to his siblings but Klaus ignored him as he stormed down the path towards Caroline

"What did you say to my sister? You upset her"

Caroline glared at him

"Oh it's the bedroom lurker! I told her to get you and that other idiot brother of yours to leave me alone!"

She spat, as she helped Bonnie move one of the tables for the food to be sat.

"Leave Bekah alone. She just wants to help, she enjoys this stuff too and if we're all going to be staying here together maybe you could let her help"

Caroline huffed

"I don't want help from you or your flaming sister! This is my home and I do as I please"

She walked backwards unaware that the pool was millimetres behind her, which was rather silly considering she'd lived there for the past six years.

Klaus laughed as her body hit the water, she was soaked head to toe and he wasn't even sorry

"Serves you right!"

He beamed as he began to walk away but thought better of it, if he was going to get in her good books he needed to offer her some help.

"Here let me help you"

He reached his hand out for her which she gladly took offering a sweet butter wouldn't melt smile but as he tugged her hand she pulled harder pulling him In beside her

"Oh you..!" He laughed as he went to dunk her head under the water when somebody cleared their throat.

Caroline and Klaus looked up to see who it was

"What're you doing in there?" He questioned as Caroline climbed out quickly

"I fell in. Why're you here already, I said three 0'clock. It's only half past one"

He smiled as he kissed her lips softly

"I came to see if you wanted any help" Caroline beamed as she hugged him in her soaking wet clothes

"Thank you Babe. I'd really appreciate it" He grinned as he kissed her a little more fiercely

"You going to introduce us?" Klaus asked as he got out of the pool slightly disappointed that Caroline seemed to have a male .

"This is Stefan. My boyfriend. Oh and Stefan this is Klaus my what seems to be New Step Brother"

Stefan held out his free hand to Klaus

"Nice to meet you" Klaus grabbed his hand firmly shaking it quickly.

"Yeah. You too" Caroline fell into Stefan's strong arms smiling happily as Klaus walked away to his bedroom to change.

"So how's it feel having siblings?" Caroline groaned

"Just as you'd said. Annoying" Stefan chuckled as he loosely hung his arm over her shoulder as she walked him around the garden sorting out plans.

* * *

The party was In full swing and everybody but the mikaelson's seemed to be enjoying themselves.

Caroline relaxed in the pool her body entwined with Stefan's as he whispered sweet nothings in her ear, she looked in her father's direction and noticed him looking sternly at her from his place on the patio beside Esther and she knew she was in trouble

"I'll be back in a second" she said as she untangled herself and kissed Stefan softly on his cheek.

She climbed from the pool readjusting her two piece so that her boobs wouldn't pop out when she walked.

Walking towards all the mikaelson siblings she noticed how they allsat sat uncomfortably together

"Hey erm, Do you guys wanna join us all in the pool?"

Caroline tried being as polite as she could watching her new siblings carefully

"Why not" Freya said as she pulled off her sundress and headed towards the pool,

Kol was already in the pool but Elijah and Finn both laid on the ground with chemistry and poetry books in hand

"I guess you two would rather read? How about you three?"

Caroline looked towards Klaus, Rebekah and Henrik.

Rebekah looked nervously at her big brother

"Sure. Why not. Hen?" Klaus asked his little brother if he wanted to join them

"But Nik, I can't swim." Henrik looked away from Caroline embarrassed but she crouched down because of all of her new siblings he seemed the sweetest

"It's okay. I think my dad has some of my old arm bands in the garage if you wanna go search?"

Henrik looked towards his big brother smiling happily

"Ok. Come on let's go find you some stuff" Caroline smiled triumphantly as she walked towards the shed Henrik and Klaus following behind her.

She couldn't lie the thought of Klaus in close proximity had suddenly given her goose bumps.

"Here you go" She said as she climbed into the box labelled swimming things.

Henrik smiled as he ran from the shed to ask his mother for help.

"Thanks for asking them to join you. I know you only did it for your dad but it's nice"

Caroline smiled a little

"I always wanted siblings" Caroline spoke aloud before realizing her mistake

"I thought you loved being an only child?" Caroline sighed

"My mom got sick when I was ten and all I wanted was a brother or sister to be there with me, to sit and tell me it was going to be alright when she would wake up choking in the night and my dad trying to ease the pain for her and all i had was a teddy that she gave me when she got sick to hug."

Klaus felt sympathy for her

"I'm sorry about your mom." Caroline shrugged.

He looked at her causally folding his arms across his chest then rubbing one hand behind his neck

"Hey. Let's start a fresh. I'll tell Kol to stay out of your room and maybe we'll all be able to get on?"

Caroline smiled slightly

"Look it's not that you were in my room its just.. it's private up there, it's the last piece I have of my mom. It was her favorite place when we came out here"

Klaus nodded understandingly of course when his father had died all he wanted was the special pen knife he always used when the two of them went camping but Finn took it claiming that their father had left it to him.

"We know what it's like to loose a parent. We lost our father around two years ago. He had a heart attack while driving" Caroline looked at him apologetically

"I'm sorry. I know the words don't make a difference but I truly am"

"Hey Care. You coming back?" Caroline and Klaus looked to the door to find Stefan dripping wet with a towel around his neck

"Erm.. Yeah. Just coming" Caroline rushed past Klaus towards Stefan who grabbed her around the waist before flinging her over his shoulder

"Put me down" She giggled as he carried her towards the pool.

Klaus watched from the garage mesmerized by her beautiful smile, she was truly magnificent.

* * *

When the night grew darker and the fire began to burn out everybody started to leave,

Caroline looked out across the ocean,

her shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders waiting just like she was waiting for something, a sign anything.

It had been a long day and the excitement from the barbecue and Stefan's watchful eyes every time she was near Klaus was tiring her out

"You know he's jealous right?" Caroline turned to see Damon Salvatore, a bottle of bourbon in hand

"Who your brother? Isn't he always? Come on he was jealous in freshman year when you gave me a lift to school because I was going to be late"

Damon nodded

"He loves you Blondie but sometimes I don't think you love him back"

Caroline looked up astonished

"How dare you? I love him Damon, I've loved him since I was thirteen years old. We've lost people together"

Damon sighed

"Exactly my point. You're with him out of guilt for our mother's death. Loosing her best friend was too much for her so she left me a stupid note and hung herself"

Caroline couldn't speak.

She felt her lungs expand and her chest tighten like somebody was strangling her.

"Caroline? Caroline"

The voice was feminine, It was distant but she could hear it

"Wake up"

Caroline's eyes shot open to see Rebekah leaning over her

"Are you okay?"

Caroline gasped as she finally filled her lungs with air but her face was stained with streaks from crying in her sleep

"I didn't want to wake you but you sounded like you were having a terrible dream"

Caroline nodded

"I'm glad you did"

Rebekah smiled, she was glad Caroline didn't snap at her this time.

"I'm sorry that I'm in your bedroom but your father sent me to fetch you, said something about a shopping trip with your aunt Lisa?"

Caroline groaned

"I forgot all about it. I have an annual shopping date scheduled for me and my aunt every summer for my back to school wardrobe"

Rebekah beamed it sounded wonderful, she missed shopping, she hadn't really had the chance in a long while.

"I'll just leave you to it then" Rebekah said softly prepared to leave but Caroline stopped her

"Would you like to join us? Maybe we could get to know each other better?"

Rebekah looked back at Caroline's warm smile

"Really? You won't mind?"

Caroline shook her head.

"I've got to get used to having a sister sooner or later"

Rebekah smiled as she bounced off back to her bedroom to get ready.

Caroline sighed as she sat on the bed, the dreams were back.

Those stupid ones where she knew that dating Stefan wasn't functional but she couldn't pull away but every dream it happened to be Damon telling her she was with his brother for the wrong reasons.

* * *

The door bell rang five times alerting Caroline that Lisa had arrived so she quickly threw on a fresh outfit and rushed down the stairs.

Caroline stood in the dressing room of one of her aunt's favorite boutiques trying on every tank top known to man.

"Really Lisa? Do I need to wear these?"

Caroline picked a grey one that matched none of her clothing up and threw it back down

"Come on sweetie. You used to love shopping as a child, Show Rebekah how we shop the Caroline way"

Caroline groaned, She hadn't overly shopped since she was fifteen and her mind was occupied with boys and parties.

"Your Aunts right Caroline. I would love to enjoy shopping, I haven't really been since my father died" Caroline halted.

Two years was a king time, she hadn't been clothe shopping in two years! No wonder she looked like one of the kids from the partridge family

"Fine but Aunt Lisa you're going to presaude daddy to let Rebekah and I go to the end of summer bonfire on Saturday"

Lisa chuckled as her niece bound through the dressing room

"Okay. It's a deal" Rebekah beamed happily excited to get used to her new sister and to get some new clothes.

* * *

Arriving home Caroline and Rebekah held over thirty bags each, laughing casually as they entered the house

"You girls have fun?" Her father asked as he rounded the corner of the kitchen

"Yes Daddy. I even got Rebekah a few new outfits"

Both girls smiled happily earning a please grin on Bill's face, at least his daughter was coming around to the idea of having siblings.

Caroline showered then threw on her short skirt and floral top ready for one of date nights with Stefan.

Sometimes she enjoyed herself and others she was out right bored but tonight he promised her a great night.

* * *

Stefan was already waiting in the house when she reached the bottom of the stairs,

He always looked like he'd just walked out of a magazine and that made her heart swoon but while he was stood next to Klaus he was duller in comparison.

Klaus had an electrifying Smile, something that seemed to jolt her heart, He made her feel special with only a smile and his bright eyes.

"We ready to go?" Caroline questioned.

Stefan who held his phone in his hand nodded

"YeAh come on"

Caroline sighed,

while she loved Stefan he never even looked at her outfit or complained about it.

She made her way following Stefan when a hand reached out to grab her wrist

"You look Ravishing Love"

Caroline couldn't keep the bloody from rushing to her cheeks giving her that soft pink glow

"Thanks" She whispered looking into Klaus' eyes before following Stefan.

She hated having siblings but when her step brother made her feel all warm and bubbly inside it was hard to hate him.

"I called Tyler and Megan, they're going to join us tonight"

Caroline huffed as she strapped herself into the car

"Seriously Stefan! I thought this was our special night? I thought you had all the spectacular plans for our evening"

Stefan looked over at Caroline smiling

"Of course I do Babe. We're just gonna have dinner with them then head back to my place"

Caroline nodded partly excited and the other half wishing she was sat beside anybody else.

* * *

When they arrived at The Salvatore home Stefan gripped a hold of Caroline's and pulled her towards his bedroom

"Where are you two going?" Stefan sighed as he looked towards his brother, arms crossed against his chest and smirking at the two.

"Damon get out of the way" Damon walked towards them slapping his hand against Stefan's chest

"If you're going to do what I think your doing then you better be safe! I don't want another mouth to feed"

Stefan looked at Caroline sheepishly

"Sorry" He whispered but Caroline returned his apology with a kiss.

"Come on" she whispered low enough only he heard.

She pulled his hand leading him to his bedroom.

Walking into the room Caroline was greeted with a neat and tidy bedroom, nothing out of place all except his school books.

"Damon really knows what to say at the wrong time" Stefan said she sat on the bed about two feet away from Caroline.

"That's why I'm glad I don't have that at mine, just an overly embarrassing dad"

Stefan peered over his shoulder at her

"What about all of your new step siblings? You can't tell me that once you get to know them they won't be over protective. Klaus, he's already putting a barrier between us when we're together"

Caroline rolled her eyes, Here he went again, thinking about Klaus and how he apparently had a thing for her.

"Look if we're not going to do this then I think it's best I go"

Caroline spoke aloud not meaning to.

Stefan looked at her as he moved closer towards her resting his lips against hers pushing her back onto his bed softy.

She was sick of being the only one of her group of friends with the steady boyfriend and still a virgin, she also wanted to feel closer to Stefan and stop allowing her mind to fill with thoughts of Klaus and his perfect smile.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N: Okay so as you can see Klaus and Caroline obviously have something going on here but Stefan is their barrier, He's determined to keep Caroline but even her subconscious (Dream Damon) is telling her that she doesn't really love him. Yes Lily was Liz' best friend and committed suicide after she died. I've not yet decided what reason i'm giving for that yet maybe they were secret lovers or something, I don't even know if i'm going to go further than that. As for Elena's family we'll get a glimpse of them soon and more interaction between our girls and the Mikaelson boys. Next Chapter is the End of Summer Barbecue and start of school.**

 **Current Ages:**

 **Forbes Kids**

 **Caroline 16**

 **Enzo 18 (Aunt Lisa's Son)**

 **Mikaelson Kids**

 **Freya & Finn 21**

 **Elijah 19**

 **Klaus 18**

 **Rebekah & Kol 16**

 **Henrik 13**

 **Gilbert Kids**

 **Elena, Katherine, Tatia, Amara (Quads) 16**

 **Jeremy 14**

 **Salvatore Kids**

 **Stefan 17**

 **Damon 23**

 **Bennett Kids**

 **Bonnie 16**

 **Marcel 18**


	2. Falling out and In

**Ok so this is really long, I didn't actually expect it to be tihs long. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Caroline and Rebekah giggled as they rummaged through Caroline's overly large closet looking for accessories for the end of summer bonfire.

"I can't believe your aunt actually convinced your father to let us go"

Caroline grinned triumphantly

"My Aunt is the coolest. She always reminds my dad that I'm a girl and we do things differently to boys and that my mom wouldn't want me couped up so he falls for it every time. Now, How about these?"

Caroline held up a pair of red sandles and a red and white bag for Rebkah

"Oh, that would totally match my swim suit."

Caroline handed the accessories to Rebekah as she dug in for her own things, she felt happy to finally have a sister to go through these things with.

The past month had been a challenge but an exciting one.

She'd learned more and more every day she was with them.

Freya and Finn were Twins but both similar, Both quiet and stuck up.

Elijah wasn't funny at all, he was a bore as Kol put it.

Klaus well he was; Exciting, smart and artistic.

Rebekah and Kol were also twins both polar opposites while Rebekah was calm and collected,

Kol was abrupt and in your face.

Then you had Henrik and he was sweet and kind.

She finally pulled out a blue butterfly bag and a pair of white sandles to match her blue and white two piece

"I can't wait to go tonight, Do you think Marcel is going to be there?"

Caroline almost dropped the stuff she had in her hands as she looked at Rebekah

"You mean Bennett? As in Bonnie's older brother?"

Rebekah's face turned as red as a tomato as she nodded

"I never knew you liked him." Rebekah blushed slightly

"He's really nice. He's spoken to me a few times when he's come over with Bonnie"

Caroline smiled reassuringly

"Yeah maybe he will be there"

* * *

Arriving at the beach Caroline rushed towards her friends who already held bottles of alcohol in their hands and were dancing to the music

"Hey Bekah, You came too. We hope you enjoy this. It's a right of Passage"

Rebekah looked on nervously her eyes searching for Marcel but found Klaus instead

"Oh great. Big brother alert"

Rebekah nudged Caroline lightly.

Caroline's eyes followed her line of sight to find Klaus in shorts and a polo shirt, her inner goddess was biting her lip and wanting to taste him but her sisterly side held back especially when he spotted them and headed towards the pair.

"Hey. Thought I'd come join the fun. Stefan invited me" Caroline groaned,

Stefan was becoming more and more annoying since they'd finally committed the deed.

It was great and she couldn't complain but the dreams of Damon were still plaguing her nights.

"Right. Where is he?" She asked Casually.

Klaus rose his hand pointing in the direction of the group chilling out sat on the ground and there they were, the Gilbert sisters; well three of the four.

"Oh gosh. Do they not realize what fools they're making of themselves" Elena groaned as she face plamed herself.

"I've got to go sort them out"

* * *

Klaus' eyes fell on Caroline unable to tear them away as Bonnie lead Rebekah away to get a drink

"Even in very little clothing you look beautiful"

Caroline shook her head

"You need to stop Klaus, You're going to be my brother, Our Parent's will marry and it'll just make things complicated"

Caroline looked over his shoulder to see Stefan walking towards her grinning from eat to ear

"Hey. You look cute" and there it was, the reason Klaus was so much more appealing, he made her feel like a woman while Stefan made her feel like a child.

It was tonight or she'd chicken out, she needed to drink as much as she could before she spoke to him but she couldn't keep going.

"We need to talk later" Caroline demanded.

Stefan simply nodded not really taking much notice.

Caroline exhaled deeply as she faked yet another smile for her boyfriend.

The fire glowed brightly as it cracked in the evening air,

Caroline was sat between Kol and Bonnie as they all laughed at something Kol had said about Katherine's hair.

Katherine however was more interested in what Stefan had to say, she kept clinging to him while Tatia was trying to grab Klaus attention.

He however was much more interested in watching Caroline as she laughed and smiled with her friends.

"So Caroline what did you wanna talk to me about?"

Caroline looked up abruptly to see Stefan's and all other eyes on her.

"Erm, I said we'll speak later _Alone_." Stefan laughed lightly

"Come on, we're all friends here you can tell us all."

Caroline looked around all of her friends and the added extras then shook her head

"No Stefan, It's not something we should talk about in front of our friends"

Stefan just laughed aloud ignoring her, he was drunk and she was angry that he was ignoring her, so much that she finally snapped

"I want to break up. I don't feel the same way about you anymore"

That sobered him up along with everybody else sat in the circle especially Klaus.

She climbed from the floor preparing to leave

"You'll be fine in the morning, you'll call and everything will be fine"

He actually thought she was using it as an excuse for him to talk to her.

She let out a small growl of anger as she threw the bottle on the floor by his feet and stormed off back towards her house.

* * *

"Wait, Caroline WAIT UP" Caroline knew who was calling her but she didn't particularly care

"Go away Klaus" Klaus ignored her demands and kept following

"He's an idiot, I could have told you that the first time I met him! He's not good enough for you" Caroline spun around tears spilling down her face

"And who is? You? Stop it! Our parents are going to be married in four weeks and we are going to be brother and sister" Klaus rushed towards her his face flush with false anger as he gripped her arms

"But we aren't! You aren't my blood and I'm not yours."

Caroline pulled out of his grip causing him to fall to the floor as she rushed away.

She couldn't face him, of all people.

She rushed into the house past her father who looked on confused

"Caroline Sweetie?" Within minutes Klaus came barging through the door

"What's wrong with her?" Bill questioned but Klaus shrugged his shoulders and followed behind her.

Esther came into view "Leave her, She probably just wants time alone" Bill sighed as he handed Esther her wine glass and walked back to the living room.

* * *

When Klaus reached Caroline's bedroom door it was locked

"Come on Caroline please, Talk to me" He could hear her sobbing and hated the fact he couldn't comfort her.

He slid down onto the floor unwilling to leave her until he could see that she was ok.

"Come on Love, I'll stay here all night If I have too"

the c _lick_! of the lock got Klaus on his feet.

He carefully opened her bedroom door to see her on her bed crying into her pillow

"I'm sorry Love. I'm here if you need me"

Caroline looked up from her pillow patting the side of her bed beside her.

Klaus entered her room locking the door behind him.

He walked towards her bed falling beside her.

She didn't say anything as she laid her head against his chest, He gently patted down her hair as she cried into him

"I don't know why I'm crying" She said between sobs.

"What do you mean sweetheart? You've just broken up with your boyfriend"

Caroline shook her head

"I didn't care. I haven't loved him in a long time, I'd been lying to myself and him."

Klaus held her tighter against him, her scent filling his nostril's threatening to cause him to take advantage of her in that very moment.

"I wanted to tell him in private because he deserved that much but he was too wasted as usual. I deserve better than that"

Klaus couldn't agree more, she was too beautiful not to get the very best.

Caroline twisted in his arms to look at him, a small smile in her lips as she flung herself against him.

She knew that she shouldn't be doing it but she couldn't stop,

her lips collided with his, the electric jolt pulsating through her body as she climbed onto his lap straddling him.

Their tongues slide together dancing.

She gripped his shirt pulling it over his head between kisses.

His hands slipped up her body carefully grazing her curves, not wanting to rush their time together.

Caroline pulled quickly un fastened the knot at the back of her neck for her bakini top allowing her breast to free themselves.

Klaus suddenly felt a little hot under the collar, He wanted her so bad but he didn't want her to regret it.

"Are you sure?" Caroline looked down at him biting her lip which was was a major turn on for him

"Yes" she whispered softly prepared to spend the night with him.

* * *

Early hours of the morning Caroline awoke when her body collided into another body, She quickly covered her face with her duvet cover

"I can see you" he said groggily waking himself.

She slowly popped her head out

"I'm sorry about last night, I kind of took advantage of you"

Klaus looked down at her

"I like being taken advantage of" Caroline shot up with the duvet wrapped around her

"It can't happen again Klaus. This has to be a one-time thing. If our parent's found out then we'd be dead. My father would never forgive me"

Klaus tried not to look defeated as he climbed from her bed "If that's what you want. I best get down to my bedroom"

Caroline watched as he grabbed all of his things and rushed out of the room closing the door behind him.

"Urgh!" Caroline moaned, she felt horrible.

She'd taken advantage of him being there and her wanting to kiss him but she was stupid for letting it go too far and although she didn't regret it, she felt guilty for doing the unthinkable to her father.

She loved the feel of his body against hers and his lips touching her.

She felt fire and passion and so much more than she had ever came close to with Stefan.

He made her feel like she was floating and right now Caroline needed to be heavily grounded to the floor.

* * *

When Caroline finally awoke to her alarm she jumped from her bed and threw on her first day of school outfit; she was prepared, and completely organised as per usual.

Walking down her stairs she saw Klaus and Kol laughing about something they'd done to Finn and Elijah at the breakfast table.

Caroline smiled briefly trying to avoid Klaus' watchful gaze as she passed them heading towards the kitchen to grab an apple before meeting Elena and Bonnie.

She watched as her Father kissed Esther goodbye, ready to leave for work.

It caused her heart to break, she betrayed her father by sleeping with Klaus and she knew it could ruin the family relationship she'd grown to love.

"You off to meet the girls Sweetie?" Caroline nodded as her father came towards her kissing her forehead just like he had since she was a little girl

"Yeah. Promised them that I'd pick them up, I was wondering if Rebekah wanted to catch a ride with us?"

Caroline and Bill turned to Esther and an excited Rebekah

"Please Mother. Can I?" Esther chuckled

"Okay"

Rebekah squeaked as she followed Caroline excitedly climbing into the car beside her.

"Are you meeting with Stefan tonight Sweetie?" Caroline looked up at her father as he followed behind her heading towards his own car

"No Dad. I don't think I'll be seeing him for a while"

Bill looked at her concerned but knew not to push her for answers, she was like her mother in that way, very secretive and always keeping things away from the people she loved, even the cancer was hidden until she only had about two months to live, Even though she'd managed to hold on until after Caroline's twelve birthday.

"Ok Sweetie, I'll see you tonight" Caroline nodded and waved as she climbed into the car beside Rebekah.

She cranked the volume up on her favorite song singing along as she sped out of the drive way to meet her best friends.

* * *

School had been challenging, Stefan ignored Caroline while he was around his friends but he managed to sneak a note into her locker asking to meet her after school.

She wanted to ignore it but she knew that he had a right to know why she ended their relationship even if it would upset him.

Caroline had spent the day trying to figure out what she could say to Stefan and how to apologize to Klaus for brushing off their night together,

She didn't want to have these feelings for him, Heck she hated him when he arrived but he some how made her feel more emotion than she'd ever felt before.

Walking through the hallway she spotted Klaus with Bonnie's brother Marcel and a couple of girls in the higher years, Klaus spotted her too as he hung his arm over the blonde beside him Camille O'Connell's shoulder.

She was a bitch, who played with Enzo's feelings the year before while trying to get with Damon Salvatore.

Caroline barged through the crowd of people to get towards Klaus but a set of arms grabbed her around the waist lifting her up

"Get off me Enzo" She screeched catching a few passer-by's attention.

"Hey thought I'd surprise you, Seeing as I've not seen you all summer" Caroline turned to face him when he finally put her back on the ground

"Yeah well somebody left me to go Greece with his dad" Enzo chuckled

"I couldn't pass up the opportunity. Greece was gorgeous by the way" Caroline glared at him

"That isn't fair. Are you coming for dinner with your Mom tonight? You know its tradition first day of school and you spill all of your holiday gossip"

Enzo chuckled as he rested his hands on her shoulders twisting her around

"Come on. Let's go to the lunch room, I want to know all about these step siblings of yours"

And here she was again, talking about her new brothers and sisters just when she wanted to avoid any talk of Klaus.

* * *

Arriving home that evening Caroline bound up the stairs heading to her bedroom to get changed before Enzo arrived with his holiday photos that he'd snapped for her just like the billion others.

"You moved on quick" Caroline was caught off guard by Klaus as he sat on her bed waiting for her

"What are you talking about?" Klaus glared at her

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw him. That guy you were eating with"

Caroline finally clicked, scrunching up her face she spoke again trying to stop herself from giggling

"Eww. That's just gross. That's my cousin Enzo. He doesn't spend the summer at home. He travels with his father"

Klaus looked embarrassed

"You could have told me, I was glaring at him like an idiot"

Caroline covered her mouth as she burst out laughing

"Well I wouldn't have come near you while you were with that fake blonde bitch"

Klaus smirked

"Jealous?"

Caroline shook her head "Not in the slightest.."

That was a lie and she knew it, of course she was jealous.

She wanted to be the one wrapped up in his arms at school.

"Camille is a whore, She used Enzo to try and get with Damon Salvatore"

Klaus nodded "Oh So she's one of those girls"

Caroline nodded "If you mean one that climbs all over guys her own age to get to the older guys then yeah."

Caroline quickly brushed her hair and threw it into a pony tail before rushing to the door

"I've got to go start dinner, Enzo and Lisa are round tonight"

Klaus sighed "I thought we could talk?" Caroline turned to face him.

"Later but after Dinner I've got to go and see Stefan and talk" Klaus sighed

"Fine, I'll meet you up here later" Caroline exhaled deeply

"Ok but no funny business" Klaus smirked

"I can't promise anything, Depends if you can resist my charms"

Caroline shook her head as she left leaving Klaus laughing behind her.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful as usual, Enzo easily hit it off with Esther and her children, each of them questioning him about his travels Freya and Rebekah in particular and Caroline knew why.

He was smart and funny but he also had such a beautiful skin complexion and a mesmerizing smile, If he hadn't have been her cousin she probably could have seen herself pining over him.

"So Lorenzo. What pictures have you got from your travels?" Bill asked him,

Enzo groaned because like always his Uncle called him by his full name, He'd had half a dozen nicknames as a kid but Bill always liked annoying him by calling him his full name.

"Dad, Stop it" Caroline chuckled leaving the others all except her father, Lisa and Enzo confused.

"My brother enjoys tormenting my son. Enzo hasn't been called by his full name since he was a child and well bill does it to annoy him"

Esther smiled as she nudged Bills shoulder.

Caroline had taken quite nicely to Esther, she'd really taken Caroline and her bitchy attitude on board and accepted her the way that she was.

"So how are the wedding plans going?" Lisa questioned the adults

"It's going rather well. The girls and I went looking for dresses the other day and picked out some beautiful ones. Then we arranged flowers but Caroline and Rebekah have taken over the decorating and well all that's let is the boys Suits. We should all be set for next month"

Esther beamed as she held Bills hand in her own.

"Well there is one more thing I've got to ask Lorenzo." Bill piped in.

Caroline knew what it was before he'd even said a word, she knew that her father thought of Enzo as his own son.

"I was thinking that you'd like to be my Best Man? I was going to ask Richard Lockwood but thought better of it and well you're my nephew and I wouldn't have anybody else"

Enzo looked between his mother and Bill

"Really? You want me? Why I'm just a kid" Bill let out a hearty laugh.

"You're my Nephew and I love you as much as I love Caroline, I couldn't have anybody else beside me up there"

Enzo grinned

"Sure. I'd love to Uncle Bill" Caroline was happy for her cousin being involved in the wedding too.

Once they'd finished eating Caroline excused herself saying that she needed to drop some papers round to Bonnie but the truth was she needed to see Stefan, they needed to talk about their break up and how they could move forward.

* * *

Driving up to the Salvatore house, she spotted Stefan sat on the wall out front.

She pulled up beside him watching carefully as she climbed from the car

"Hey"

was all she managed to get out when he looked towards her, his eyes soft and caring, the Stefan she'd fallen for.

"Look I can explain-" She began but Stefan halted her raising his hand

"I'm sorry. I know I've been jealous lately and It feels like I've been abandoning you but we can make it work"

Caroline knew he was being sincere, there was no doubt in her mind that he'd really thought it over in his head but it couldn't work not with her growing feelings for Klaus or their night together.

"I'm sorry too Stefan but We.. I can't anymore. I just want you to be happy and understand it wasn't you-"

"It was me right? How cliché of you Caroline. You're supposed to be one of my best friends and you can't even have the decency to tell me the truth"

Caroline sighed as she rested her palms together, her fingers touching her top lip

"We haven't been best friends in a long time Stefan, Since we started Dating. I ruined our friendship by letting you in and I'm sorry for that but I've got to get home"

Caroline rushed to her car leaving Stefan watching after her on his front door step.

* * *

Klaus had come to see her that night wondering if the talk with Stefan went okay but she couldn't speak.

She just wanted to sleep and forget all about it so the following day Klaus pulled her into one of the girls rest room in one of the area's being refurbished at school,

He made a big deal of her, kissing every inch of her face wanting to remember the feel of her soft baby like skin.

"We shouldn't be doing this" She moaned as he kissed her neck, nipping it gently.

"I really think we should-"

Just then Klaus unzipped his pants and pulled Caroline towards him allowing her to hitch her dress up higher as he proceeded to make his point valid,

that they couldn't avoid their attraction or their love for each other.

Caroline clung to him as he made love to her against the wall.

Neither of them expected to see Tyler and Liv Parker, hands clamped together and giggling as they pushed through the door.

Soon enough pulled apart as they looked at the pair

"Shit. Sorry" Tyler said as he covered his face and rushed back through the door.

Caroline had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.

"Oh my god. Klaus we need to stop" She called into his ear but just as she spoke Klaus had finished and pulled away.

"That was awkward. I hope that doesn't get around school"

Caroline groaned pulling her dress down and sorting herself out.

"He won't say anything, He was coming here to do the exact same thing as us"

Caroline rolled her eyes "No! What you wanted"

Klaus smirked as he looked into the mirror behind Caroline holding her waist, pushing her back into him

"You wanted it too. I felt it" Caroline's eyes flushed pink as she watched him slip away from her and out of the door. She didn't see Tyler or Liv again that day.

* * *

 **Please Let Me Know what you all thought :)**

 **A/N: So Caroline has split with Stefan and she's messing around with Klaus. It'll soon come back to bite her on the butt! I just can't believe how long this chapter is, i aim for the same next chapter. Already half way through. Probably going to be a 4 part story.**


	3. Revelations

**Hey.**

 **So yeah, this chapter is a long one too.**

 **We've got a wedding, a hospital visit and secrets revealed!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The day had finally arrived, Bill Forbes was to marry Esther Mikaelson.

Caroline and Rebekah had been busy arranging all the last minute minor details that would make their day romantic.

Caroline was sure that the day would run smoothly because she always had a plan and time slot for everything.

She had no time to get her hair done by the hair dresser so she opted to have her naturally loose curls, almost similar to those of her mom's when she was a young woman, She wore her beautiful blue dress that Esther had chosen for all the girls for their bridesmaid dresses.

"It's time" Rebekah announced as she came into the room where everybody had dressed.

Caroline looked at Esther, who wore a simple yet elegant ivory dress with a blue sash that matched their dresses

"Are you ready Mom?" Freya questioned preparing herself to walk before her mother and beside her sister.

"I'm ready, Finn?" Finn came into view offering his mother his elbow as he lead her towards Caroline's father and Enzo.

Caroline thought everything was perfect, not a single thing could go wrong.

Her eyes caught Klaus' as he smirked at her, She knew what he was hinting at, they'd been having sex none stop since the day in the rest room, they would find secluded places that nobody would think of looking for either of them.

She loved the idea of sneaking around but she was also scared of being caught and her father hating them for what they were doing.

Caroline's mind had been so fixated on Klaus that she blocked out the whole wedding procession only to watch the happy couple share a kiss.

It was then that things went wrong, Caroline's vision went black and her body crumbled to the floor "Caroline?!" Klaus' shouting her name was the last she had heard before everything went black.

* * *

When Caroline came around she was laid down in a hospital bed with her father by her side

"Daddy? What happened?"

Bill looked up tearfully at his daughter, He was scared for her life,

scared of her being handed the same fate as her mother.

"I thought.. I thought-" Caroline reached for her father's hand

"I'm not going anywhere"

She wasn't going to leave her father alone, not like her mother had left them, even if it wasn't a fault of her own.

"I was so worried, Esther and the kids are all outside, they wanted to make sure you were ok, Especially Klaus. He was worried about you"

Caroline nodded

"I'm fine though aren't I?" Bill shrugged his shoulders

"We're waiting for the doctor to return with your bloods. I think they want to come in and see you"

Caroline looked out of the window, exhaling deeply

"Ok" She replied watching as her family piled into the hospital room.

"You gave us quite a fright" Esther said as she came towards her reaching out to touch her softy.

"Miss Forbes?" Everybody moved away from Caroline as the doctor tried entering the room.

"I've got your blood work back and it looks like we've discovered the cause of the fainting."

Caroline nodded looking towards her father

"What is it then?" She questioned the doctor.

"Would you like some privacy?" Caroline shrugged her shoulders as Bill and Esther pushed all of the children out of the room as Caroline sat looking outside

"Dad. Can you stay?" Bill looked at his daughter nodding and expecting the worse.

He reached out grabbing her hand as she received the news..

"You're pregnant" Caroline's jaw fell open, she'd been safe all except the one time with Klaus in the rest room and well that one time with Stefan

"You're wrong! I can't be" The doctor handed over the bloods shaking her head

"I'm sorry Caroline" Bill watched as the news sunk in and his daughter burst into tears.

He could have throttled her, been angry and done something but her falling pregnant wasn't the end of the world, it just meant she needed to stop the partying and think about a baby.

"Say something Daddy" Bill looked at her tear stained face and just kissed her forehead

"You're my baby girl and I don't like the fact that you're pregnant but I still love you and we'll get through this together; As a family"

Caroline nodded as she fell back into her father's arms.

"Thank you daddy" Klaus watched through the window, scared that something was wrong, that maybe she'd gotten sick.

He watched Bill walk through his face somber

"Caroline's going to stay in tonight but she's told us not to waste a good evening. So I've been given my orders to return to the reception"

Esther smiled "Are you sure, Sweetheart? I'll understand if you want to stay with her"

Bill shook his head "No. She needs some time to think, I'll come collect her in the morning"

Klaus watched Bill and Esther leave with the others all except himself and Rebekah.

"Are you going?" She questioned

"No. You go. I'm going to sit with Caroline for a bit"

Rebekah wanted to stay herself but she had a feeling Klaus and Caroline would have more to talk about so she left him alone and followed their family.

* * *

Klaus walked into the room to see Caroline sobbing into her pillow

"Hey. You okay?" Caroline simply shook her head against her pillow unable to look up.

"I'm here if you need me ok? I'm not going anywhere"

Caroline let out a deep breath as she stayed wrapped up in her own arms.

"I'm pregnant" was all she said, it put the fear of god into Klaus, He looked at her wide eyed

"Are they sure? I mean sometimes they get these things wrong" Caroline pointed to the bottom of her bed

"Look at my notes then. I just don't know what to do"

Klaus didn't touch her notes, instead he pulled his chair closer to her bed and reached his hand out gently swiping the hair from her eyes and wiping the tears that continued to spill

"We'll figure it out. We can do this" Caroline sighed

"But what if it's Stefan's baby? How will you be able to look at me the same"

Klaus hushed her "This baby could be Matt Donovan's or Tyler Lockwood's and it still wouldn't change how I feel about you Sweetheart. I love you Caroline and nothing in this world could possibly change that."

Caroline smiled though the tears, he loved her and he was declaring it.

He wanted her to know because he wanted her to admit to him that she loved him too.

She held his hand in her own kissing it softly

"I love you too. I've never felt the way I do when I'm with you or even thinking about you."

Klaus grinned "I knew you loved me" Caroline chuckled lightly, she really did.

She loved him more than she thought possible because this man was perfect to her.

* * *

Bill and Esther wanted to talk to Caroline alone about the situation, they wanted her to know that they cared for her

"You need to tell Stefan sweetheart" Esther suggested.

Caroline could do nothing but shake her head

"Why not?" Bill questioned.

"Has he hurt you? Is this why you broke up with him?"

"No Dad. Stefan has never hurt me but I don't know if the baby is Stefan's"

Bill almost went as white as a sheep

"Then who else is there?" Caroline looked at Esther and noticed Klaus shared her eyes and her nose and wondered if her own child would share those features.

"Some guy I met the night of the bonfire" Bill was in shock

"Some guy? Do you even know who he is?" Caroline shook her head

"No Daddy. I'm sorry" Bill stood from his chair walking out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"I'll speak to your father. Just go sort out your homework" Caroline nodded as she watched Esther follow after her father.

* * *

When she'd finished her home work she was greeted by Klaus who now just walked into her room without a care, He looked hurt and angry.

"You told them it was some guy? I thought you wanted them to know the truth?" Caroline looked up at him

"My dad would kill you and I don't want your mom having to choose between you or my father. This is my mistake, I have too be burdened with it but my dad is right, Stefan does need to know"

Klaus sighed

"Fine. Do you need me to come with you?" Caroline shook her head

"I'll be alright." She reached over kissing him softly against his lips before grabbing her keys and running out of the door.

* * *

Caroline stood on his living room, She watched Damon's eyes never shifting from her

"So you want him back now? You bored?" Caroline hated the way he spoke to her, like it was her fault that his mother left them alone.

"No. I just need to speak to him" Caroline heard the giggling before she saw his face.

She didn't know how to feel, Jealous? Happy or Sad.

Stefan came into view with Katherine following closely behind him "Care? What're you doing here?" He looked at her confused.

"I think we need to talk Alone." This time Stefan didn't brush her off, he listened

"I'll call you later kat." Katherine nodded but glared at Caroline as she walked away.

"I'll give you ten minutes" Damon said as he walked out of the room grabbing the bottle of bourbon of the shelve.

"Whats wrong? Are you okay? I heard you were in hospital"

Caroline nodded

"That's actually why we need to talk. I'm pregnant"

Stefan fell back in his seat in shock, He thought they'd been careful.

"I don't know what to say" He said.

He was nervous and Caroline could see it, the blood draining from his face

"There's something else"

Stefan looked worried, more? Was it twins or something he didn't know how to even hold a baby.

"I slept with somebody else after we split up so I don't know if the baby could be there's"

Stefan's relief was short lived when he thought about it, was she playing around behind his back.

"How many times?" It was Caroline's turn to be confused

"What?" Stefan rolled his eyes

"How many time while we were together did you sleep with him?"

Caroline shook her head fiercely

"I didn't! I stayed loyal to you but after we split I slept with him" Stefan nodded

"Yeah well let me know about everything and whatever else"

Caroline was taken aback by his sudden harsh demeanor

"Stefan-" He cut her off

"Don't Caroline. Why come and tell me something like that if you don't even know if the baby is mine?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders

"I thought you should know" Damon entered the room at the word baby

"You're pregnant?" Caroline nodded

"She doesn't know who the father is" Stefan snapped back.

Damon looked at his little brother, knowing that she'd upset him

"I think you should go" He suggested to Caroline, which she happily obliged.

* * *

The weeks leading to her first ultrasound passed quickly, she concealed her pregnancy from all of her friends and from the rest of school all except those who knew, she had even kept it from Elena and Bonnie and they were her best friends.

Caroline hummed nervously as she sat in the waiting room to see the sonographer, she watched all the other expectant moms with their partners holding hands or just smiling lovingly at each other while she sat alone.

She had told her Dad and Esther that she would be fine on her own,

that she didn't need anybody with her but secretly she was scared, she wished she had her mom to sit with her, to tell her it was all going to be okay but she had nothing.

The nurse came into view smiling "Miss Forbes?"

Caroline rose from her seat just as the main door opened

"Caroline" She looked stunned as her two best friends looked at her sadly.

"How?" they waved her off

"Come on, Lets go and get you checked and we'll talk all about it after" Bonnie suggested following Caroline as she followed the nurse.

She could finally talk to somebody besides Klaus.

* * *

Running the Doppler across her stomach a grey grainy image appeared on screen, a thudding heart and a wiggly body

"Here are the hands and those are the feet"

The sonographer pointed at the screen to show her not that Caroline couldn't make it out herself.

"From my measurements I'd say you're around fifteen weeks which would make the baby due in April."

The wheels were turning as she calculated the dates in her head, The baby was his.

It was Stefan's and a part of her suddenly felt relieve.

She left with the ultrasound photos and her best friends to go and have something to eat.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell us?" Elena asked curiously s they tucked into their food.

"I was scared, I didn't know if the baby was even Stefan's" Both girls shared a look before turning back to Caroline

"Who's could it have been?" Caroline looked down at her food

"You gotta promise not to say anything" Both girls nodded in unison

"I've been seeing Klaus. Only since end of Summer but we've been hooking up"

Both girls gasped and began flapping their arms around excitedly

"Oh my god. You've been sleeping with your brother"

Elena went on laughing earning glares from the other patrons.

"Step Brother Elena, we aren't blood related."

Bonnie shook her head "What was he like? Was he good?"

Caroline stared at her friend wide eyes

"No Bonnie. I'm not telling you." Her face grew red as they continued to torture her

"Do you love him?" Bonnie asked earning an even brighter glow from Caroline

"Yes. I do, He makes me feel things that I've never felt before"

Both girls beamed "How's he going to take the news about the baby?"

Caroline shrugged her shoulders "He knew it was a possibility and he told me he doesn't care because it won't change his feelings but I'm scared that it will, What if he realizes that I was a mistake"

Elena reached out for her hand holding tightly

"Then you will realize he didn't deserve you in the first place"

Caroline loved these girls, the two people that had been with her since she had moved to Florida and held her tightly as she cried for her mom.

* * *

Caroline sat on her bed looking at the photo in her hand, she still couldn't believe that the tiny little dot belonged to her.

"Hey, How did it go?" Caroline looked up and smiled at Klaus as he came into her bedroom locking the door behind him, He'd just got home from soccer practice, so was slightly messy

"It was ok. Thank you by the way. I was scared and you called the girls"

Klaus smiled as he sat down beside her taking her into his arms.

"I'm glad that you're okay with it, I didn't want to over step the mark but I thought they'd be great support" Caroline reached up and kissed his lips softly

"So this is it huh?" Caroline took a deep breath

"I.. They said.." Klaus nodded straight lipped as her stared down at her

"It's not mine right?" Caroline nodded as fresh tears brimmed her eyes and suddenly she felt guilty for being glad it wasn't his.

"I thought as much I just didn't want to voice my opinions. It doesn't change anything though Okay. I'm still going to be here" Caroline hugged him as hard as she could

"Thank you" She was beyond grateful that she had him.

* * *

When Caroline arrived at Stefan's house she was greeted to Stefan, Katherine, Tyler and Liv.

"Caroline? What're you doing here?" She took a deep breathe before holding up the named envelope

"I wanted to give you this and was hoping we could talk" Stefan looked between the three giving them a nod to head to the car without him

"This has to be quick, We're on a double date" Caroline snickered at the memory.

"I thought you should know that the baby is yours, The ultrasound confirmed it. I fell pregnant after our first night" Stefan was in disbelief, he didn't know what to say or how to process it

"It's ok. If you don't want to be a part of it's life then I understand"

Caroline left the envelope on the table beside her as she rushed through the door towards her car.

Stefan raced after her calling out her name

"Caroline, Wait" But she ran until she reached her car and he caught up with her.

"I want this baby as much as you, I want to be a part of it's life. Of your life"

Caroline couldn't look at him, she couldn't say anything as he stroked the loose strand of hair from her face

"We could give it another go please" Caroline looked away.

She looked towards his car and watched as they all climbed from the car.

"What's going on Stefan? I thought we were going out"

Stefan shrugged "Look go out"

Caroline went to open her door but Stefan caught her wrist

"No, We need to talk, Sort this out"

Caroline looked towards Tyler praying that he wouldn't tell Stefan what he saw that day.

She hoped he'd do the decent thing considering their father's were best friends and she'd known Tyler all her life too

"She screwed Klaus" and it wasn't Tyler's voice that she heard it was Damon.

"What?" Stefan looked to his brother then to Caroline

"Is it true?" Caroline felt the tears threaten to spill as she nodded

"Yes" she managed t get out.

"Tyler came to me the other week, Told me that he caught them going at it in one of the girls toilets"

Caroline glared at Tyler, angry that he told Damon of all people.

"Get out of my sight" was all Stefan said as he walked away back to his friends leaving her standing on their drive way shocked and scared that her father would find out.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N: So a few of you might not be happy with the pregnancy story line and some of you might be mad that it's Stefan's not Klaus'. I didn't want it to be Klaus' for the simple reason it would be more of a reason for Bill to hate their relationship when he learns the truth and that it wouldn't be challenging for their relationship and they'd get exactly what they want. This way she has to deal with Damon and Stefan has to deal with the fact that Klaus has Caroline and his child.**

 **Were heading into the family finding out the truth and dealing with the back lash at school.**


	4. Standing Out

**New Chapter!**

 **I really hope you like this one**

 **We've got another Hospital visit and more Secrets revealed ;)**

* * *

Caroline stayed in her bedroom feigning sickness,

Her father and Esther were fooled for the first few days but when Saturday arrived and she was still in her bedroom her father finally came to talk with her.

"Carebear. I think we need to talk" He walked slowly inside closing the door behind him.

Caroline sat with her phone in hand and ear phones in trying to block out the world.

"I'm still sick" She said as she coughed loudly into her clenched fist

Bill chuckled lightly "Sweetheart, I know when you aren't really sick. What's wrong?"

Caroline couldn't tell him the truth but she needed to tell him something

"Stefan doesn't want the baby. I told him and he didn't care and I guess I'm just scared in case he tells the whole school"

Bill reached out for his daughters hand

"When have you been afraid of what people think? You're Caroline Forbes, Strong willed just like your mother and nobody every drags you down"

Caroline nodded as tears slipped down her cheeks

"I miss her" She whispered.

Bill couldn't agree more, He missed her just as much just because he had married Esther didn't mean they could forget their first.

"I miss her too but then I look at you. I see her eyes, smile and her hair. I see the beautiful young lady that was a part of her too" Caroline smiled as she wrapped her arms around her dad.

"I love you Daddy"

"I love you too" It had been a long time since they'd really hugged so Bill was going to cherish it and hold her a little tighter.

* * *

Caroline finally returned to school on the Monday,

she finally told the teachers about her pregnancy, she had a few that understood but others just didn't care.

She tried to get on but people just stared at her pointing like she was the latest topic of gossip.

Reaching her locker she bashed her head against it angrily

"What did that locker ever do to you?" She turned to her left to see Bonnie and Elena

"Where were you last week? We missed you. Elena had to work with that Amy Bradley and she would not shut up during chemistry"

Caroline sighed

"I was sick" Both girls gave her the look.

The look that told her that they knew her like the back of their hand

"Care. Don't lie" Caroline huffed

"Fine. I was hiding" They looked confused raising an eyebrow

"Why?" Caroline quickly threw her books in her locker before pulling her best friends into the nearest empty toilets.

"I told Stefan about him being the baby's father but Tyler had told Damon about catching me and Klaus so Damon with his big mouth blurted out that I slept with Klaus, Now Stefan hates me and I don't think he wants the baby"

She finally took a deep breath after spilling her guts out.

"Oh Care. What are you going to do? What about your dad?"

Caroline shrugged "I don't know what to do Bon. I know that he'll need to know eventually but right now I like having it a secret" Elena shook her head

"But Care, How does Klaus feel about it? I'm sure he wants it out in the open. He loves you and you love him. I think you need to tell your parents"

Caroline sighed "Maybe" Was all she said as she walked out of the rest room and to her class.

* * *

Walking into lunch Caroline spotted Stefan and Katherine sat together eating like a lovey dovey couple.

It grossed her out how clinging they had become like he was trying to prove a point that he'd moved on.

Then she looked across the room at Klaus sat with Marcel, Tatia and Camille.

It made her blood boil, she hated the way they both fought over his attention like he was the only guy in school but she had to admit that she loved the way his eyes would search for her in a crowded room,

always searching until they looked into each other's eyes and suddenly everything was right in the world.

Caroline followed Elena and Bonnie to the table they shared with Matt Donovan and Rebekah.

As she placed her tray on the table Tyler stepped towards her

"Care, I'm sorry" Caroline snickered as she held her eyes on the table in front of her

"He kept asking questions and I just caved, you know how scary Damon can be"

Caroline huffed as she grabbed her plate of food in her hand and poured it over Tyler's head

"You've been one of my closest friends since we were babies and you betrayed me. So I don't care what pathetic excuse you use, I'm not interested in your apology"

Tyler looked at her defeated,

He was angry but he knew it wouldn't solve anything so he walked it off and towards Stefan's table.

"Good Riddance" Caroline waved him off as she sat down.

Bonnie being kind hearted held out a fork to Caroline smiling "Share mine" Caroline smiled at her friend, she couldn't fault either one of them.

"Rebekah told me your news. Congratulations" Matt said from across the table

"Thanks Matt."

* * *

Arriving home Caroline snuck into Klaus' room, just to be in his arms where she felt the most safe.

"I'm sorry about this, I know it's taking its toll on you" She said to him as they watched a movie.

"I'm not bothered about stupid people like Tyler, I care more about you and this baby. I need you to not throw food over his head again though, You've got to eat something"

Caroline chuckled lightly

"I'm scared Klaus. What if I don't want this baby when it's here?"

Klaus kissed her forehead

"Then I'm here to help you see that you aren't alone. Either of you"

Caroline snuggled into his arms kissing his chest softly.

"Thank you. Thank you for being here for me" Klaus held her that much tighter.

They didn't have a chance to pull apart before a flash of brown hair and a loud voice "Klaus? Is Caro-" He looked at them stunned

"I did not expect this. Wow" Caroline climbed off the bed and rushed towards the door

"Sorry. I'm gonna go" Kol watched after her as she rushed towards her bedroom.

"I thought you guys hated each other" Klaus shrugged as he climbed from the bed and closed his door

"The baby? Is it?" Kol pointed at him

"No. It's Stefan's but you know what, I wish it was mine"

Kol watched as Klaus pulled the small ultrasound picture from the latest book he was reading

"You're in love with her aren't you? Wow. You've got it bad for our step sister"

Klaus nodded

"I don't know what to do" Kol sat on the end of the bed smiling

"Maybe tell Mom?" Klaus shook his head

"No way! I'm not being pulled away from them, Mom will send me off to Aunt Dahlia's and I'm not going to stay with her"

Kol shrugged "Maybe she'll be understanding" Klaus sighed.

Yeah maybe, He just wasn't ready to find out.

* * *

The following day in school the rumors continued to fly around the school like wild fire,

Girls were standing by their lockers glaring at her as she walked past muttering and pointing

"I can't believe she's knocked up and doesn't even know the dad" One whispered

"Yeah well she is a slut" She heard another.

She held it in, She took a deep breath and continued walking,

her eyes caught him across the hall just in time to see Cami go in for his lips.

She watched as he kissed her back softly, not as passionately as he ever kissed her not even close but with her emotions all over the place she let the tears slip down her cheek as she rushed through the hall towards the rest room.

Cami clung to him as Caroline walked past like she was gloating

"I can't believe anybody would even go near her let alone get her pregnant"

Tatia said earning a chuckle from Cami as she clung to Klaus.

Caroline just let the tears come harder as she rushed straight past him earning a worried look from him.

"Caroline?" he called but she ignored him as she kept going.

Just as she reached the door a set of arms gripped her around the waist pulling her to them and she knew the second she was in them who they belong to.

"Come on. Lets go for a walk outside" Caroline nodded as she let him lead her out side, her eyes catching Klaus' as he stood watching after her out of breath.

* * *

"So you going to tell me whats got you all upset? And don't say it's the baby"

Caroline took a deep breath

"If I tell you then you can't tell our parents"

He nodded as he rested his arm over shoulder like always

"Well I'm kind of in love with Klaus, like we've been seeing each other for a few weeks and well Tyler caught us and told Damon and now Stefan knows"

He just held her a little closer

"Care, You need to talk to somebody, no good bottling up everything nor hiding it from your dad. You want me to sit and talk to him with you?"

Caroline shook her head

"No Enzo, He'd kill Klaus, I don't want him in trouble, I don't want dad loosing Esther because of my stupid mistake"

Enzo pulled her towards him

"This baby wasn't a mistake Care, it was a gift from god!"

Caroline watched the seriousness in his eyes, she hadn't thought of it like that but now she thought of it.

Maybe it was her mother and Lily's way of joining their family together again, a piece of them both creating a bond between them all.

"Maybe. I need to speak to Damon, I can't keep running away from it all."

Enzo nodded watching as she rushed off on her latest mission.

* * *

Caroline skipped the remainder of school, she needed to talk to Damon.

He still couldn't come to terms with his mother's death and he had always pushed the blame on her that was why he was so against them in the first place.

Reaching the Salvatore house she noticed the door wide open, she poked her head in the door unsure in whether to enter or not

"Damon?" She called aloud hoping that maybe he was around somewhere.

"Come in." He shouted aloud as he ran down the stairs.

"Hi" was all she could say as they came face to face

"What do you want Caroline. Don't you think you've done enough?"

Caroline sighed

"We need to talk, this isn't about Stefan and Me. this is about us"

Damon groaned as he walked towards the unit that stored his bourbon in the living room

"Go on then" He said gruffly as he poured himself a drink.

"I know that you blame your mom's death on me and I can take that but this baby deserves to know its father and I know for a fact Stefan is the father not Klaus.."

Caroline trialed off being cut off by Damon

"I don't blame you. My mom was a coward and instead of being their for her children she killed herself. We all know that my father had a drink problem and beat on her. God! I even tried to stop him once but she always protected us and I think sometimes she killed herself because of the torture he put her through destroyed her. Liz was her best friend and I think she was lost without her but you and Stefan were kids, neither of you deserved that"

For the first time since his mothers funeral Caroline saw tears in Damon Salvatore's eyes.

"Enzo made me see something today, made me understand why I was having this baby"

Damon looked at her confused

"Why?" Caroline looked at the photo above the fireplace of Lily and a young Damon and Stefan

"Our parents. It's like our Mom's want us to fix our broken hearts and love again. Be the family we were before. You and I both know that me and Stefan were never going to work"

Damon let out a low chuckle

"Yeah, You're probably right. You were always better as friends." Caroline nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later that night Caroline arrived home to Bill frantically calling everybody in his address book, he was mid conversation with Richard Lockwood when Caroline finally walked in the door

"Where were you?" Caroline shrugged

"I was out, What does it matter?" Bills face fell and Caroline knew something was wrong

"Daddy? What is it?" her throat tightened.

Was Klaus hurt, maybe even Enzo or did Esther leave him.

"He.. He was walking across the street and it.. It just…"

Caroline stumbled back

"Who? What?" Bill couldn't finish his words so Stephen stepped towards Caroline speaking

"Young Henrik, Ma'am. He was crossing the street after school and a car hit him"

Caroline's face fell, her chest tightened

"Is he?" She couldn't think of the young 13 year old boy laying dead on a cold slab.

"He's in hospital, He is in a coma"

Caroline didn't wait for her father to stop her she rushed straight back through the front door to her car, she needed to be there with them, she needed to be with Klaus.

* * *

She ran through the hospital until she reached the children's ward.

She could see them all, Rebekah clinging to Kol as they tried to hide their tear's Klaus leaning against the wall his head in his hands.

And the older three sat on the chairs huddled together.

Caroline rushed towards them

"How is he? Any change?" Finn stood up taking a shaken Caroline into his arms like a loving brother would

"He's still out of it but they need to monitor his brain activity, Mom's in there on her own at the moment"

Caroline nodded against him before pulling away from his unfamiliar chest.

She stood awkwardly to the side her eyes taking sneaky peeks at Klaus.

A flash of blond hair distracted her when Cami held too cups of coffee

"Here you go" she said offering it to Klaus who politely took it.

She couldn't work out what was going on, she felt like he had dismissed her since Kol had caught them together.

She couldn't help but feel the anger burning inside her chest as Cami kept glaring at her from the side.

Caroline didn't expect it as her whole body suddenly felt light and her head didn't feel too good.

"I've got to go" she whispered not sure if anybody heard her.

She rushed as fast as she could towards the main entrance leaning over to catch her breath

"You okay?" Caroline looked up to find Klaus close beside her

"Yeah. Just a little queasy. You and Cami huh?"

Caroline needed to break the ice.

"It's not what you think. She was just there and drove me here, she's being a friend"

Caroline snorted

"Cami is only your friend if it helps get her what she wants and she wants you. I saw the kiss Klaus"

Klaus didn't pause to think about anybody watching as he pulled her towards him holding her face in his palms.

His lips descended onto hers, kissing her with every fiber in his body so that she could almost forget her own name

"Did I kiss her like that?"

Caroline couldn't say a word she just shook her head slowly

"No! Because I only ever want to kiss you like that. You're the love of my life Caroline and I don't want you to ever forget that"

Caroline smiled softly pulling him into her arms

"I love you too" she whispered as she peppered kisses along his neck as she hugged him tightly.

* * *

When they all returned home, it felt empty and cold.

Esther had stayed with Henrik,

she refused to leave his side in fear that he'd wake up alone.

Caroline took Kol, Klaus and Rebekah home while Finn drove back in his car.

Bill stood unsure of what to say or do as the teenagers all bombarded through the house.

"I couldn't go" he whispered to Caroline as she came to check on him.

She rest her hand on his shoulder gently squeezing it

"It's ok daddy. I'm sure Esther will understand, just call her and let her know you are here"

Bill nodded touching his daughters hand

"When did you get so much like your mother"

Caroline smiled

"I've always been like her I just couldn't show it"

Bill understood what she meant, She'd locked herself away for so long and now she was becoming the daughter he'd hoped her to be.

* * *

When Caroline climbed into bed that night she felt relieved, like maybe things would be ok.

Her door creaked open peeking her interest she rose her head to see Klaus his eyes red and puffy

"Can I stay with you?" Like he needed to ask her, she lifted her quilt for him to climb in beside her.

"I must look like a complete idiot" he muttered as he climbed into the bed.

She shook her head taking his hand in hers

"No. It just shows you have feelings"

Klaus smiled softly as he pulled her towards him

"I can't loose him, after loosing Dad things hit us all pretty hard but Henrik, he's like my shadow. I should have met him from school, he should be in his bedroom playing video games on mute so mom won't know he's still awake but instead he's unconscious in a hospital bed"

Caroline kissed his bare chest where his heart beat furiously as the tears spilled down his cheeks.

"I'm here for you. I want you to know that no matter what happens I will always be here for you"

Caroline murmured as she held him tightly against her.

Klaus knew he needed the strength to wade through this and be there for her and the baby and hope that Henrik would be ok.

* * *

The following day, Caroline took her siblings too school in her car apologizing to Elena and Bonnie that they needed to stick together right now.

The girls understood and that's why she loved them so much.

The gossip was still spreading around about Caroline and Stefan and she was tired of it.

Cami glared at her across the room from her place beside Marcel as she walked in, he nodded and smiled at her like he always did.

he had always respected her because his little sister was her best friend it was part of their code, well unless you're Elena's quad sisters who cared only for themselves, well all except Amara.

She was always in the library keeping herself to herself.

Caroline walked with Rebekah and Kol towards their classes in a comfortable silence,

she just wanted to get the day over with.

She prayed that Henrik got better and she wanted to stop worrying about the things going on in her life.

"What a slut" a girl called from the opposite side of the hall peeking up Caroline saw one of Cami's minions

"Just ignore them" Rebekah said as she pulled Caroline towards her.

"That's it walk away. How greedy, not only did you get pregnant by Stefan Salvatore you're screwing him too"

The girl pointed behind them earning a chuckle from Kol and Rebekah

"Think you're mistaken Darling" Kol declared as stopped by his locker

"Not you. Him"

Kol and Rebekah's eyes followed the girls along with Caroline's to see Marcel, Klaus and their group of friends walking in their direction.

"He's her step brother. Why would she be sleeping with him"

Rebekah laughed it off.

"Not what Cami says. She caught those two making out last night at the hospital"

Caroline's face went white as her big secret was finally revealed to another of her step siblings.

"What's going on?" He said as he came towards his siblings

"Is it true?" Rebekah questioned looking at Caroline then to Klaus

"Is what true Bekah?"

"That you're sleeping with Caroline?" Klaus' shocked face mirrored Caroline's as his sister shook her head upset

"You idiot! I told you not to ruin this for us and you sleep with our new sister! I hate you" She shouted as she rushed away from them.

The girls all laughed aloud as Cami came into view

"Told you didn't i? Sick family or what"

This sent Kol on a warpath

"Shut up you fake bitch who can't even keep a man interested for more than five minutes. The reason my brother wasn't interested is because you're a needy prick tease who chases after men who are already taken. Get over it!"

Cami's eyes widened, Nobody had ever spoken to her like that before.

She stuck her nose in the air and rushed off with her friends following close behind her

"That's it walk away you stupid cow" Kol called after her.

"Enough Kol" Klaus snapped

His eyes were on Caroline's as the color came back to her cheeks

"You ok? I thought you were gonna faint for a second"

Caroline nodded

"We've got to tell our parents" was all she could say as she watched the crowd of people begin to move towards their classes.

"Hey man. We better get to class" Marcel said as he clamped his hand on Klaus' shoulder

"Yeah. I'll meet you later" He said to Caroline as he walked beside Marcel

"For the record.. You guys make an great team" Marcel said as he looked back towards Caroline earning a small smile.

She knew it was time.

It was now or never, she just didn't want to have to do it while Henrik was in hospital with his fate uncertain but Her father had a right to know, to be angry, sad or hate them both.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N: Ohh! So Cami was the secret spiller! How do you guys feel about it? No Klaus wasn't going out with Cami she was just being her over friendly self. I loved Kol in the end part, She totally deserved that but most of all i'm glad Caroline and Damon have cleared the air..**

 **I don't want to kill Henrik but i don't know what to do yet, whether to wake him up or what Ideas? Also I'm thinking of doing a time jump, Maybe the further into her pregnancy after the next chapter. What do you guys think?**


	5. Memories in the Making

**Hello my Lovelies,**

 **The beginning of this chapter picks up where we left of but it leads to weeks later..**

 **We've Hospital Appointments, Parent's finding out and Sibling rows.**

 **Let me know what you all think :)**

* * *

A week had past, she still hadn't told her father the truth but Henrik was awake,

he woke two days after the incident giving Esther a fright claiming he didn't know her but he soon enough gave it away.

Caroline was glad he was home even if he had broke his leg and needed them all to help him.

She just needed to pluck up the courage to talk to her father and Esther.

Things at home at been a little difficult concerning Rebekah, she refused to acknowledge her brother or Caroline during meal times even during school.

She had began to hide out in the library with Amara because she seemed to be the only person that didn't care about Caroline or Klaus.

Klaus watched Caroline from across the table as she picked at her food, he was worried about her but they both knew they needed to get things out in the open

"Mom, I'd really like to talk to you after dinner" Caroline almost choked on her food as Klaus spoke to his mom,

It just made it all that much real.

"And Bill too. I think you both need to hear what I've got to say"

Kol and Rebekah shared a knowing look before turning their gaze to their brother.

Once the others evacuated to their rooms Klaus stood before the adults

"What's wrong Niklaus?" She questioned in her loving tone.

"I didn't want to tell you like this but I think you should know before another parents tells you"

They shared a look of worry

"What is it?" Klaus turned his head towards the door to find Caroline standing be the door too scared to say anything.

"I'm in love with Caroline. Kids at school have found out and now keep taunting her"

Bill and Esther didn't know how to react,

happy that he wasn't in trouble but angry that he hadn't told them about his feelings for Caroline

"How long? How long have you been in love with her?"

Bill questioned taking Klaus back to the night of the bonfire, that was the night it came at full force, watching the tears shed before him then holding her in his arms after making love to her.

"Since the last day of the summer"

Bill took a deep breath trying not to get angry at his step son

"And Caroline? How does she feel?"

Klaus turned away again before sighing defeated

"She doesn't know" Bill exhaled

"Thank goodness, I don't want this filling her head with the notion that you can be a happy family"

That was it, Caroline stormed into the room standing before their parents and taking Klaus' hand within her grasp

"No! Don't lie to protect me Klaus. I won't let you lie for me. Daddy, I love him too."

Bill looked astonished as he looked between the pair

"The baby? Is it his?" Esther questioned

"No. It's Stefan's but I want to bring it up as mine"

Klaus said as his free hand touched Caroline's growing abdomen

"I have no choice, You're going to stay with your aunt"

Esther declared.

Klaus knew that would be her way of solving the problem just like it had been when his father had died, he took it badly destroying their home so she packed him up and made him leave.

"No Mom. Not this time. I want to be here"

Esther's face grew red with anger

"Look what you've done. You're ruining our chance at a happy family, she's meant to be your step sister Niklaus"

Caroline looked at her father as he nodded in agreement

"Well if that's what you want, we go together, I'm not staying without him here. You can do all you like but my heart will still feel the same way it has for these past weeks."

Caroline announced

"I'm not happy about this either Sweetie but I think they know what they're doing and we just need to trust them and their judgment"

Caroline and Klaus were taken aback by Bill's calm demeanor but Caroline knew from the look in her father's eye he was doing it so he wouldn't risk loosing her too.

"Please Mom. They are happy together, besides we aren't even blood related so what should it matter"

Kol asked as he jumped away from the stairs leaving all of the siblings sat watching the pair confess their relationship.

Esther wasn't pleased, she was far from it but the look in her son's eyes as he looked at Caroline filled with love and adoration,

it was the same look Mikael shared with her when he learned of her pregnancy with Klaus.

As much as she wanted to fight against their love she knew she would fail miserably if everybody sided with them.

"Are you both sure about this? I mean being in love is one thing but the commitment of a baby is another especially if you're raising another man's child"

Klaus knew his mothers words were aimed at him, he knew her secret; the same secret that Mikael kept from him throughout his childhood that his own brother fathered Klaus.

He wasn't stupid he knew he had inherited his Uncle's affection for art and his blue eyes, His siblings all wore his mothers green eyes but not him; He shared his uncles.

Klaus never hated his parents because he knew why his father did it and he admired his courage and strength for raising his wife and brother's child.

"I know what I am doing mother, This child may not be mine by blood but it will be loved every bit as much as if I were it's real father"

Caroline smiled adoringly as she reached for his arm

"You'd do that?" Caroline asked nervously watching as Klaus peered down towards her

"This baby, Your baby.. No Our baby is a part of you and I would love it as much as you if not more because it's yours"

Caroline felt the hormonal tears fill her eyes as she leaned against him hugging his arm.

"If we are going to live like this then I expect you both to behave and keep your personal display of affection to a minimum especially around Henrik"

Klaus and Caroline nodded in unison as Esther sighed walking away with Bill hot on her tail.

"That went better than expected" Klaus said as he pulled Caroline into his arms.

* * *

Weeks had gone by yet it felt like months,

like she had been carrying the baby forever,

her stomach had grown greatly and even Damon had become more involved in the growth of the baby and she and he had reconnected but Stefan was still distant and refused to really acknowledge her.

His relationship with Katherine was still developing but Caroline had to question how Kat would feel when Stefan's child was born because it was unavoidable especially now that Caroline looked huge as she walked down the hall at school.

people noticed it more which meant more gossip but at least she no longer needed to hide her relationship with Klaus.

She could walk down the hall beaming at every girl that wished she was holding his hand glaring at Caroline with their green eyes.

Klaus thought she was adorable, the way she had become her carefree self again minus the parties and the bitchiness.

"I'll meet you at the car around 2ish" Klaus said as he kissed her lips quickly before rushing off with Marcel towards their class.

She smiled happily as Klaus had agreed to come to her ultrasound that afternoon, she wanted him to be a big part of the baby's life.

She had told Damon who had promised to try and get Stefan on side but he was still avoiding her.

She caught sight of his hero hair as Damon had put it as they grew up, He was walking towards her with Tyler, Kat and Liv.

She sighed as she quickly scribbled on a piece of paper a time and a place.

She walked towards him slamming into him absentmindedly

"Oh. Sorry" She said as she roughly placed the note in his hand without his friends seeing him accept it because she knew Katherine would be dead set against him attending.

* * *

Caroline and Klaus stood in the waiting room, her foot tapping the floor nervously as they waited.

Her eyes were fixated on the door, hoping that maybe all humanity wasn't lost when it came to Stefan.

She wanted him involved, he should be there seeing his growing child for the first time, getting a glimpse of whether they had created a boy or a girl.

Whether they were naming their child Elizabeth after her mother or Zachariah after his favorite Uncle.

"Miss Forbes?" Caroline's head was torn from the doors to the nurse stood before her offering her a warm, gently smile.

Caroline nodded gripping Klaus' hand pulling him with her as they made their way towards the room that held more answers to her near future.

* * *

Damon stood in the car park leaning against his Camaro with his arms folded against his chest, He caught sight of Stefan groaning as he headed towards him

"What do you want Damon? I already told you I wasn't going" Damon glared at his brother

"That's the thing with you Brother. While you're here at school playing around with that slut, Klaus is sitting beside the mother of your child watching on that screen your child! He doesn't care whose that baby is because he loves it already. You are going to be a dad Stefan, don't turn into our parent's and abandon it. I thought I raised you better than that"

Stefan groaned as he looked back towards the school were Kat and Tyler stood watching him

"Fine. I'll go to this stupid appointment but you can bring me back for my car" Damon nodded as he climbed into his car smiling triumphantly.

* * *

Caroline rested easily as the cool gel was squirted on her abdomen,

she held Klaus' hand tightly not willing to loose contact with him as the grainy image appeared on the screen.

Her baby, No _their_ baby.

"I'm just going to do some measurements but would you like to know the Gender?"

The nurse said as she continued to look at the screen typing in the measurements of the baby's body.

"Do we?" Caroline questioned nervously

"It's up to you sweetheart" He reassured her.

She wanted to know and If Stefan couldn't be bothered to turn up then that was his problem not hers.

"Yes please. I'd like to know" The nurse smiled

"Very Well." She continued her measurements.

Caroline was so intrigued by the tiny figure waving its arms in the air and wriggling it's body around.

"Well Caroline it looks like you're having a…"

She was cut of by the door being abruptly opened

"Sir you can't go in there" Caroline jumped a little as she witnessed Stefan bounding towards them

"It's okay. He's with us, He's just late"

Caroline announced, her eyes throwing daggers at Stefan

"Sorry" he said as he took a seat beside Klaus

"Is everything okay? Is it healthy?" For the first time Stefan looked genuinely concerned for the health of their baby.

"We were about to find out the sex" The nurse picked up where she was rudely interrupted and caught the parts she needed to show Caroline.

"It looks like you're going to be having a girl" Caroline's eyes filled with tears as she leaned into Klaus' warm embrace

"It's a girl" she sobbed, he stroked her hair kissing her forehead.

"Can I have one of those?" Stefan pointed towards the pictures the nurse was printing for Caroline.

"These are for mom and dad, If Caroline doesn't mind"

Stefan should have expected it, he hadn't been to any of these appointments, of course they assumed he was just a friend or brother

"I am the dad" he spat bitterly.

Was she passing his Daughter off as Klaus' child.

"Oh. I'm sorry I just assumed" Stefan sighed

"Yeah everybody just assumes"

Klaus glared at him as Caroline released herself and climbed from the make shift bed

"I'm going, Damon's outside" Caroline nodded watching as he left them alone.

She couldn't believe it, A girl. Their little girl.

* * *

Damon kept his eyes on the road but stole glances at Stefan as he held the grainy image in his hand just staring at it

"Makes it feel more real now doesn't it?"

Stefan wasn't paying much attention his mind was on the fact that he was having a little girl, a daughter.

"So what happened? Is everything ok?" Damon tried again.

"Ah yeah. It's a girl" Damon beamed happily

"Stef, You're gonna make a great dad and that little girl is going to love you" Stefan rolled his eyes

"Yeah if she doesn't love Klaus more. She thought Klaus was the dad Damon. How can I compete with Mr Perfect"

Damon pulled over into the closest lay-by he could find and climbed out of the car

"Why did we stop?" Stefan said as he climbed out watching his brother pace

"Don't you get it Stefan? It's not a competition. This child isn't a trophy, she's your daughter and Klaus is going to be in her life no matter what you say. He loves Caroline and he loves that baby, you should be grateful that he is willing to take on that child other men would walk away and reject her but not him. She's his just as much as she is yours and Caroline's"

Stefan groaned

"So what's this stick up for Caroline now? She dumped me and didn't even know If I was the dad but you've been awfully nice about her these past few weeks considering it was you who blurted out her big secret"

Stefan was angry with his brother.

"She came to see me. We talked about Mom and we came to an understanding, no matter if you like it or not she's the mother of your child and we are going to make this work for all of us"

Stefan groaned as he climbed into the car cranking up the volume of the radio.

Damon shook his head frustrated that he couldn't get through to Stefan about this baby.

* * *

When Caroline arrived home she told her family that she was expecting a girl,

her siblings were overjoyed especially Rebekah,

she'd slowly accepted her brother and Caroline's relationship now that people seemed to stop gossiping about them around school.

Caroline hugged her father as he beamed at the news "Your mother would be so proud of you sweetheart and another female joining the family"

Caroline nodded "Thank you Daddy. For everything" Bill kissed her head as he hugged her tighter

"you're going to make a wonderful mother"

* * *

Once Caroline had made her way to her bedroom she pinned her ultrasound to her notice board and pulled out he phone to have a three way conversation with her best friends.

"Caroline?" She heard one of the voices call out as they answered

"Hey Bon, Is Elena home?" Caroline asked after not hearing Elena's voice

"I''m here. I was just running to my bedroom. So what happened?"

Caroline giggled her friends always so eager

"It's a girl" Caroline pulled the phone away from her ear as they screamed with excitement

"Oh my god. This is so exciting, shopping trips and pamper days" Bonnie trailed off earning a chuckle from both girls

"She's going to be one spoilt princess for sure" Caroline said

"Has she got a name yet? Have you spoken to Stefan?" Caroline sighed

"No, but I do like the name Elizabeth, I'd like to name her after my mom but it's also up to Stefan I guess. I don't want him to hate me anymore than her already does"

"He doesn't hate you care. He's still struggling to come to terms with it all. Give him a week or so and he'll be alright" Elena reassured her.

"Hey you busy?" Klaus said as he barged through her door

"Hey girls I'm going to go. Klaus is here" The girls all ended their conversation as Klaus closed the door and walked further into her bedroom beside her on her bed

"How're you feeling?" Caroline smiled as she shrugged

"I'm ok I guess. I think I do need to speak with Stefan though, I can't push him out as much as I'd love to keep this baby between the two of us I have to include him"

Klaus brushed the hair from her face as a smile lit up his face

"You are truly selfless sweetheart, Even after all the crap you've suffered because of him you're still willing to try"

Caroline nodded

"I don't want her growing up not knowing the truth about him, I want you to be her father but I also want him to be her father too and Damon involved, they need it really. I think Damon has started looking forward to the idea of another Salvatore in the family"

Klaus nodded understandingly.

"I love you Klaus. You're still here even though most guys would have ran by now"

Klaus held her face in the palms of his hands as his lips laid a gentle kiss on her own

"I'm not running anywhere sweetheart, I love you too"

Caroline couldn't help the butterflies that fluttered in her stomach or the thumping that erupted in her stomach, their baby girl letting them know she was there.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N: So there you have it, She's having a girl. I've got the name picked out ready so exciting to see where it all goes from here. I'll be moving a little further ahead for the next chapter but i am debating on a sequel for Klaus, Caroline and the baby but we'll see. Hope you've enjoyed this chapter :)**


	6. Welcome to The World

**Hello Lovelies,**

 **So this is it, this is the end of Caroline's pregnancy, of their teenage story about falling in love with the wrong person but it being right.**

* * *

It had been a long chaotic few months, She was nearly there now, near the end.

Klaus had got himself a part time job at a museum to help pay for all the baby things though her father refused saying that he would provide for them all but Klaus was determined to be the man about it.

He didn't want the child to want for nothing and he certainly didn't want handouts.

He had just finished his final exams and was on a break before graduation.

Caroline was put on school maternity leave,

Rebekah would bring home her work so that she wouldn't be behind the next year when she returned to school.

She enjoyed the peace of working from home but she had been moved to the ground floor in the guest room because Bill was worried in case she went into labor in her bedroom and nobody would know.

Caroline was excited now more than ever but Stefan still avoided her and she hated it.

They may not have been together anymore but he was still going to be the father of her baby daughter.

"Hey. Elena and Bonnie are here"

Caroline lifted her head to see Kol standing in the door way of her bedroom

"Tell them to come in"

Kol nodded calling the girls to the bedroom leaving them alone, well except Bonnie who he'd developed a crush on, he touched her hand gently as she passed earning a cute smile from her.

Caroline smiled over her expanding bump at her friends

"Hey. How was school?"

Both girls sat on the bed beside her laughing as they each held a hand over Caroline's bump feeling the little girl move

"I'll never get tired of this" Elena sighed happily

"Well in a few weeks you'll be holding her" Elena clapped her hands excitedly

"Does she have a name yet?" Caroline looked at Bonnie chuckling

"No. You've asked me every day three times a day for the past two weeks"

Bonnie shrugged

"I'm excited besides me and Gran are working on a surprise for her that's all"

Caroline smiled at her friends

"As soon as I know I will tell you" Bonnie couldn't ask for more than that.

"So how's Klaus liking his job?" Bonnie questioned

"He's actually enjoying it. He's working late tonight so I won't see him but he's really enjoying himself"

"That's good. I'm glad more than we can say for Stefan, it's his baby and he's still too busy kissing face with my sister" Elena complained

"I don't care. He just won't stand a chance when she's here" Caroline said but in reality she did care, she didn't want her daughter hating Stefan as she grew up. He was her father and she needed him too.

* * *

When Bonnie and Elena left Caroline sat on her bed,

her hand resting on her bump whispering softly too her daughter about how much she was loved,

even Damon wanted to be involved offered to help pay for things but Caroline told him it was ok because they had it covered.

didn't mean Damon would listen, he'd show up with teddy bears and little outfits declaring that she was his niece and she should know that he loved her.

Caroline was grateful to him and his acceptance she just wished Stefan would get of his high horse and want to be involved.

The door creaked open as Klaus walked into the room watching her as she held her stomach as the small kicks made it shift

"Hello Love" Caroline beamed as he walked in the bedroom closing the door behind him

"You home already? I didn't expect you home so soon"

Klaus smiled as he climbed onto the bed beside her wrapping his arm around her while placing his free hand over her stomach

"I wasn't needed, they told me to head home and get some sleep got an early day tomorrow"

Caroline sighed

"You know you don't have to work there if you don't want too. Dad can help us"

Klaus shook his head

"As much as I love spending time with you sweetheart, I want to work. I want to earn my own money so I can get us our own house"

Caroline snuggled closer towards him kissing his chin

"What about college? I thought you wanted to go college?" Klaus nodded

"I'll still go college, I'm going to do all that I can to give you both the life you need"

Caroline shook her head

"All I need is you and our baby girl. I don't need no fancy things"

Klaus smiled "I know sweetheart but I'll still try"

Caroline couldn't help loving him even more.

"Get some sleep. You need to rest" Caroline nodded as she slowly drifted off in his arms as he held her tightly.

* * *

Caroline spent the next few days working hard on all of her work trying to get it complete by the deadline so Rebekah could return it too school.

She kept thinking things over in her head, it was never empty of thought's when it came to her daughter,

she thought of her happiness with Klaus and how this baby was just adding to it,

even if they were young it didn't mean she'd be any less of a mother than a woman who had finished school and was married.

She looked at her phone noticing the missed call she had received from Damon,

she attempted to call him back but his phone was dead.

Groaning she slipped on her shoes and jacket grabbing her car keys and phone rushing out the door.

"Where are you going Caroline?" Esther called as she waddled passed her

"I'm just popping to the shops" Esther held onto Caroline's shoulder

"I can do that sweetheart you should rest"

Caroline offered an appreciative smile

"It's fine. I'll be ok" Esther sighed

"If your dad finds out.." Caroline shook her head

"Just pretend you never saw me" Esther nodded as she watched Caroline leave.

* * *

As Caroline drove towards the Salvatore house ignoring the painful twinges that those god forbidden Braxton hicks had been giving her for the past few weeks.

She knew these were different but she ignored it, she wanted to find out what Damon had wanted her for.

Arriving at their house she entered the front door calling out for him

"Damon? Damon you here?"

there was no sign of Damon but there stood Katherine looking at her wearing Stefan's football jersey, the same one she used to wear

"What are you doing here?" Katherine snapped

"Is Damon here? He called"

Katherine rolled her eyes

"Gosh. Don't you have better things to do that stalk your ex boyfriends brother?"

Caroline was annoyed to say the least but she wouldn't fight with Katherine over something she knew wasn't true.

"Is he here or not?" Katherine raised her hands

"Does it look like it?"

Caroline went for the door but was caught of guard by a strong pain ripping through her stomach

"Ouch" she groaned.

"Kat. What's taking you so long.. Caroline?"

Stefan came running down the stairs in his shorts catching sight of Caroline prepared to leave.

"She was looking for Damon but I sent her on her way"

Katherine announced.

Caroline gripped her stomach taking a deep breath

"Care, Are you alright?"

Caroline couldn't speak, she just kept breathing as a smaller pain rippled through her

"She's fine come on"

Katherine suggested gliding her hand across Stefan's chest.

"No she's not. She's in pain. Look at her she's as white as a ghost"

Stefan looked at Caroline again

"I'm going to get a shirt on then we're getting you to the hospital."

Caroline nodded as the tears began to fall.

She stood against the wall unable to move watching as Stefan ran as fast as he could up the stairs with Katherine on his tail.

* * *

"You have got to be kidding me! She shows up and you run off after her, Just like all the other times"

Katherine moaned as she began pulling on her jeans

"If you don't like it Katherine you know where the door is. She needs me"

Katherine rolled her eyes

"You're so naive, she isn't interested in you she doesn't even care if you're a part of that baby's life"

That hit Stefan in the chest and caused him to finally let all of his feelings rip

"That baby is mine. There is no way you or anybody else is going to change that. I don't care how old I am or that Klaus and Caroline are together all I care is that my daughter is born safe and healthy. Damon's right, my daughter deserves a better father than my parents. I'm not abandoning my daughter for anybody"

Katherine groaned as she rushed down the stairs with Stefan on her tail.

"You ready?" He asked as he watched her bend over in pain again.

"I need Klaus" she moaned trying to ease the pain on her own.

"Let me get you there first, I don't want you having this baby on the floor here"

Caroline nodded as Stefan helped lead her towards his car

"What's going on?" Damon said as he rushed towards them

"I think the baby's coming. I'm taking her to hospital"

Damon reached out for Caroline leading her towards his car

"Come on, I'll get you there faster" Stefan nodded in agreement

"Someone needs to call Bill" Damon said as they climbed into the car,

Stefan just kept holding Caroline's hand as she breathed through the pain.

"And Klaus, Someone needs to call… Argh"

she screamed out as another contraction ripped through her.

* * *

Arriving at the hospital Damon grabbed a wheel chair and helped Stefan place Caroline in the chair leading her towards the hospital doors

"We need some help." Damon shouted.

Three nurses came rushing towards them helping Stefan take caroline into the maternity ward.

Damon dialed Bill's number first

"Bill, it's Damon, we're at the hospital"

Bill was confused as to why he needed to know this

"What's wrong?" Damon sighed

"Caroline showed up at our house earlier and went into labor, Stefan's taken her down to the ward."

"Have you called Klaus? I'm sure she will want him there"

This was it Damon had to be blunt and he hated doing this but it was the only way

"I haven't called him and I don't plan on calling him just yet. I think if Stefan is alone with her when she delivers this baby then he might come around to the idea. I know that she want's Klaus but I want Stefan to meet his daughter and feel love like a father should"

Bill couldn't blame him, He was trying to fix the damage that had been caused over the past few months.

"I have to tell him, She'll never forgive me"

"That's your choice Bill" Damon ended the call hoping Bill would make the right choice and Caroline wouldn't hate him for it.

Stefan rubbed her back as the pain kept pulsating through her

"You're doing really well Care" he encouraged.

"I want this baby out" she sobbed between contractions.

Stefan was trying everything he could do to give her the strength to continue, to think past the pain ripping through her body.

"You're nearly there Caroline, You're progressing nicely"

The midwife said from the end of the bed.

Caroline leaned into Stefan supportive arms as she felt another contraction, she gripped a hold of the tube containing the gas to ease away the pain breathing it in deeply

"I'm sorry for burdening you"

she said to Stefan after she had inhaled the gas

"You never burdened me. I just thought I wasn't ready but with everything going on but I never thought you burdened me"

Caroline let tears spill down her cheeks

"She has a name, I haven't told anybody but I thought you might like to know first."

Stefan smiled, it was the first thing since she fell pregnant that she had shared with him and he alone

"Let me guess Coco or something outrageous like that?"

Caroline tried to laugh but couldn't find the strength

"Lilybeth. If this baby was meant to be then it's only right that she shares our mothers names"

Stefan felt his own tears fall,

never had he heard a name so beautiful

"Lilybeth. I love it, and she is going to be one loved little girl."

Caroline nodded

"You're ready Caroline. On the next contraction push"

Caroline did as she was told until the wailing sound filled her ears.

* * *

Stefan held her in his arms, all perfect, soft skinned ten fingers and toes, dark curls that matched Damon's.

She was perfect, his little piece of perfect.

"She's beautiful" he murmured to Caroline as he cradled her so lovingly in his arms

"She truly is. I'm glad you were here, to witness this, to see her first"

Stefan smiled as he placed his daughter into Caroline's arms and kissed Caroline's forehead

"Friends?" Caroline nodded

"I'd like that." The door opened revealing Klaus, Bill and Damon

"She's here. I came as soon as I heard"

Klaus rushed to Caroline's side kissing her softly as he hand stroked the baby's head

"Thank you" He said looking up towards Stefan

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for my daughter" Klaus nodded accepting his reply.

He couldn't get over how beautiful the baby girl in Caroline's arms was.

"Well Done Blondie. Does she have a name?" Damon said as he leaned over to look at his niece

"Thanks. Her name is Lilybeth Sarah Salvatore. Do you want to?"

Damon smiled as he looked at Klaus

"Do you mind?" Klaus smiled

"Nah, Let me pass her to you"

He took the tiny bundle from Caroline's arms then handed her towards Damon.

"She's got Stefan's nose" Damon said as he held her close within his arms.

"She's got your brown hair. I remember how long it was when you were born" Bill laughed.

Damon smiled happily

"Thanks for letting me meet her, I'm going to get Stefan home but we'll be back later if that's ok?" Caroline nodded.

Bill took his granddaughter into his arms snuggling her for a moment before passing her back to Klaus knowing he was eager to hold her.

"I'll be back later sweetheart, Well done. I'm so proud of you"

Caroline smiled

"Thanks Daddy"

Klaus held the little girl, he was sad that she didn't share his features but she sure was beautiful.

"You kept that a secret, I didn't even know she had a name"

Caroline watched Klaus' features

"I didn't do it to spite you. I just didn't want anybody to know until she was born"

Klaus nodded

"I wish she was mine" He barely whispered.

"She may not be your blood Klaus but she's yours too and one day when we are both ready we will give her a brother or sister"

Klaus chuckled

"You planning our future already love?"

Caroline smiled

"I'm sorry you weren't here to see her enter the world. I did ask Damon to call"

Klaus reached for her hand with his free hand

"He called Bill and He called me. Damon had asked if Stefan share this moment alone with you. I didn't want too but I understood, If it had been the other way round I would have wanted the same respect. He deserved to have that first moment with his daughter without her step dad hanging around"

Caroline smiled at him

"That is why I love you, You cared about his feelings"

Klaus grinned "I care about anything that involves the two of you."

* * *

When Caroline returned home Klaus moved into her bedroom to help with the night feeds and so he could watch Lilybeth sleep.

He enjoyed every minute he was able to share with them even the moments they happened to share with the Salvatore brothers.

Stefan had taken to her like a fish to water, he wanted a bond with his daughter and Klaus understood that.

Klaus worked hard to try and earn enough money for their own place.

He had also been offered his choice of College after the summer, so he was working as hard as he could to make it all right for Caroline and Lilybeth.

"Hey, I didn't expect you home yet" Caroline spoke as she cradled Lilybeth over her shoulder trying to ind her

"Yeah. I've got to get some studying in there somewhere"

Caroline smiled as she walked towards him kissing his lips softly

"How's your day been?" He asked as he laid a soft kiss on Lilybeth's head

"It's been an interesting day actually.

Let me just hand her other to Bekah and I'll show you"

Klaus looked on confused as Caroline passed their baby girl over to his baby sister.

"Come with me" She said as she grasped his hand pulling him up the stairs with her.

Reaching her bedroom door she turned in front of the door to face him

"Close your eyes" She demanded waiting for him to seal them shut before opening the door.

When he reopened them, he thought he was somewhere else but no,

He was stood in her bedroom that now held a couch, an easel and other art equipment.

"What's all this?" Caroline beamed as she rested her hands on her hips

"Your art studio. Dad helped me arrange everything, we thought seeing as you're staying home to study art then you need your own studio"

Klaus didn't know whether to kiss her or cry maybe even both,

He hadn't had his own studio since before his father died because when he was gone so was Klaus' passion to draw.

"It's beautiful sweetheart but I thought this was your Mother's room?"

Caroline nodded as she pointed towards the wall

"It was and those there are her own paintings. I thought they would add an artsy feel to the room. This was her own studio and it deserves to be used like that again but I will no doubt still come up here to bug you"

Klaus chuckeld

"Sweetheart, you could never bug me and I love what you've done but right now I am itching to give our baby girl a cuddle"

Caroline beamed at his words he truly did love Lilybeth.

Making their way downstairs Klaus took Lilybeth from Rebekah,

carrying her in the warmth of his arms as he lead her to their bedroom,

Caroline was laid on the bed holding a bottle in her hand prepared for daddy feeding time.

It was his favorite moment of everyday, having both of his girls within arms reach.

Caroline rested her head against his shoulder watching Lilybeth as he fed her

"I love you" She said aloud.

Klaus glanced up at her smiling as he pressed his lips to her nose

"I love you too Sweetheart, Always and Forever"

Caroline nodded, that's all she asked for was forever.

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N: I know this chapter hinted more to Stefan and Caroline but i really felt that Stefan needed to bond with his daughter. What do you think? Should i start a story continuing into their adult life? Lilybeth grown up and their relationships as adults?**


End file.
